Fenced In
by TwinsofAthena
Summary: He wanders alone, and thinks deep inside of himself before deciding his fate... This is just a side story, not related to PJO


Hey guys! Sorry for the long break we've been on, you can blame school haha. But here's a story that Vivian's boyfriend wrote so please enjoy c:

He only saw the world in black and white. To him, it seemed as though all of life was just one unfair game. He felt as though all his life he was tied down with a leash that kept him from breaking free and exploring the world as everyone was meant to do. Always being teased with the false reward of love and happiness, it wasn't any surprise why he saw eye to eye with the ground most of the time.  
When he was born, he couldn't remember what had happened, or how it happened. He opened his eyes for the first time and came face to face with his mother, just as every other baby did. She loved him, and he could tell that she did by the way she always stood over him, protecting him against any wrong-doings of life. Six months later, his life changed for the worse.  
He didn't remember exactly what, but he knew the truth, and that was enough. When he was six months old his mother was ripped away from him. As much as he tried to stay, eventually a time came when his mother couldn't support him anymore, so some people came by and adopted him after looking him over very carefully. Taken into a new home, into a new way of living, he wasn't quite sure what to do. His new parents did everything his mother did: they fed him, they washed him, and they gave him a place to sleep. But they couldn't love him the same way his mother used to.  
Getting used to it was fairly easy. This family is very routine, he thought. For the first years of his life all he did everyday was the same: eat, play, and sleep. They tried to love him as much as the next child and for a while he believed it. He truly believed that he was a part of their family. Life was relatively decent for once.  
Of course, life doesn't stay the same for the entirety of the time that you live, and change is bound to happen. Personally, he was afraid of change. The last time something changed he had been taken away and thrown into a new reality. This time wasn't any different. His parents got another baby, and it was as though they completely forgot about him.  
One would think that parents were supposed to love all of their children equally; at least, that's what they said. As it turns out, even in family, it's a dog-eat-dog world, and he struggled to win his parents' love. He fought to no avail, however, and the new child easily won their attention. As time passed, the room he so endeared was eventually occupied by the new kid and he felt as though they threw him out into the dirt. This is how he lived until now.

Now, he struggled to escape this fence that they called protection. He wanted to get out, and explore the world. But he was always held back by the leash that would be forever tied around his creativity.  
He wondered what life outside was like all the time. He wondered there were different foods, different ideas, and different lifestyles from the one he had been forced into. He wondered all this, and more. There had to be more to life than living inside of a cage all of the time.  
Everyday, he lived in fear of what was to become of him. For all he knew, his parents could've kicked him out of the house, or given him away as easily as they adopted him ten years ago. Life wasn't just a child's game anymore. Living meant being kicked in the stomach with all the misfortunes of society, and he couldn't handle it anymore.  
He desired to break through the wall of imprisonment, to get past the fence that surrounded him. He wanted to run wild in the streets, yelling, "I'm free!" He wanted to look high and low, and meet others like him. He wanted to find a place to fit in and to find pleasures that would mellow out the harsh treatment of life.  
What he wanted the most, however, was to find his mother. He needed to find the person who loved him the most and missed him the most. She was unlike any of the people who had raised him; she was different. His mother was the sole purpose for him wanting to break out. He had to find her at any cost, and he was willing to put his life completely at risk in order to do the impossible.  
One day the entire family left the house (without him of course; they never brought him along to any family outings), and he was left completely alone. It was at this moment that he decided he was going to leave. He didn't have anything to take with him, so he didn't have to prepare. After saying his last goodbyes to the cage which had previously held him, he left.  
Walking down the street was a brand new experience in itself for him. As he strolled quietly down the street, he tried not to make it seem obvious that he had no idea where he planning to go. People looked at him weirdly, though. They gave him stares as though they knew he wasn't supposed to be on the streets. However, nobody had time to stop and talk to him; for this, he was glad. He wouldn't know how to respond if anyone questioned him about his actions.

About one hour later he regretted leaving without eating. Stomach pains took over his mind, and all he could think about was getting food. The only bad thing was that the hunger made him so tired that he was unable to move at any pace faster than a slow jog. After what seemed like hours, he managed to find pieces of food in the alley of a restaurant. As much as it embarrassed him to be eating from garbage, the people passed by as if they were used to seeing someone eat like this.  
Minutes passed, then hours, then nights, then entire days. As more time flew by, he was eventually unable to find food to eat. The morning came, and he set off again to find his mother. The sun bore down on his back and his shadow creeped along the walls of the city slowly. He couldn't continue any further without food and water.  
It was at this point that he realized life outside the cage wasn't as glorious as he perceived it to be. Perhaps the fence that trapped him inside wasn't meant to isolate him, but rather protect him from the coldness of life. However, finding his mother was more important than being safe. He needed to make sure she was okay and doing well.  
As the sun was about to set, his legs finally gave out underneath him. He felt his knees buckling and gave up trying to walk. The ground suddenly came up quickly to his face and he lay in the middle of the sidewalk with his head to one side. This was it. He knew that after all the hard work that he been through, this was going to be the place that he would die, out in the middle of the suburbs and starving.  
He was slightly ashamed of himself, thinking that he could be the free spirit that he wanted to be without being faced by any consequences. He had been stupid, stupid to think that he could take on the roughness of society. As the shame and depression took over his mind, his eyes slowly closed and he felt the life being separated from his body.  
The aroma of food woke him up. Wondering where he was, he looked around to see pots, pans, spatulas, and more importantly, food surrounding him. He was in a kitchen. Someone must have found him on the streets and carried him inside. He was about as happy as a dog with a bone. The owner of the restaurant laid down a variety of foods in front of him and he ate happily. After he was done, the owner smiled at him and walked out into the restaurant to serve his customers. Grateful for all that he was given, he reluctantly left the kitchen quietly, deeming the quest to find his mother much more important than staying with the new people he had met.

Invigorated with energy, he ran down the street through the crowds of people, determined to find who he was looking for by nightfall. About two blocks down the street he was pulled back suddenly, paralyzed by the instant loss of momentum from his body. Some people had caught him and held him down. He was being arrested. His mind drowned in despair as they threw him the back of their car and started driving back the way he had come from. He realize...

He was being arrested. His mind drowned in despair as they threw him the back of their car and started driving back the way he had come from. He realized they were taking him home.  
He had been looking out the window the entire time, and when the vehicle stopped something peculiar caught his eye on the street. There on a wooden pole, hung a piece of paper. There was a big picture in the middle; upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was a picture of him however, with some words around it. He couldn't read these words, not because he couldn't see them, but because he didn't understand them. It was no surprise that he couldn't understand it; he didn't understand any written language at all. He was a dog. And he was going home.


End file.
